Video gaming, played on a local gaming device (such as a personal computer), is a rapidly growing commercial field that is receiving a great deal of attention due to its universal interest and appeal. Video games can provide an immersive experience for users in a full screen mode, not allowing access to the user interface of the desktop operating system. Some users, however, may want to do something else while playing a game. For example, a user may want to e-mail, browse the web or use another application in addition to the video game.